channelfiverockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Cast *Snow White - Princess Sherbet (The Toy Warrior) *Prince Florian - Jinoo (The Toy Warrior) *Queen Grimhilde - Ms. Banshee (Casper) *Witch Grimhilde - Ms. Meany (Woody Woodpecker) *Doc - Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Grumpy - Gaspar (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Happy - Ed (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Sleepy - Timon (The Lion King) *Bashful - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Sneezy - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Dopey - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *The Magic Mirror - Walter Wolf (Animaniacs) *Humbert the Huntsman - Darkwing Duck *Prince Florian's Horse - Buck (Home on the Range) *Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) as Extras *The Raven as Himself *Vultures as Themselves Scenes #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 2 Ms. Banshee and Walter Wolf #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 3 Sherbet Meets Jinoo ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 4 Ms. Banshee Dark Demand #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 5 In the Woods/Sherbet Runs Away #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 6 Sherbet's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 7 Sherbet Discovers a Cottage #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 9 Meet the Jungle Animals ("Heigh-Ho") #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 10 Sherbet Explores Upstairs #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 13 The Jungle Animals Discover Sherbet #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 14 Sherbet Meets Jungle Animals #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 15 Supper Not Ready Yet #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Jungle Animals Washing Song") #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 17 Deceived/Ms. Banshee Disguised Herself #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 18 "The Jungle Animals' Yodel Song (The Silly Song") #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 20 Bedtime in the Jungle Animals Cottage #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 21 Ms. Meany's Evil Plan #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 22 The Jungle Animals Leave For Work #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 23 Sherbet Meets Ms. Meany #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 24 A Race Against Time #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 25 Sherbet's Death and Funeral #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animals Part 27 End Credits Movie used *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Clip used *The Toy Warrior *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *TaleSpin *Jungle Cubs *Animaniacs *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish *Darkwing Duck *Home on the Range *Dumbo Gallery Sherbet Toy Warrior.jpg|Sherbet as Snow White Jinoo Toy Warrior.jpg|Jinoo as Prince Flonia Ms Banshee.jpg|Ms. Banshee as Queen Grimhilde Ms-meany-the-new-woody-woodpecker-show-3.19.jpg|Ms. Meany as Witch Grimhilde Mr-whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-74.2.jpg|Mr. Whiskers as Doc gaspar-le-gecko-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-89.4.jpg|Gaspar as Grumpy ed-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-39.4.jpg|Ed as Happy Timon in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon as Sleepy Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Bashfull Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Sneezy Wakko.jpg|Wakko Warner as Dopey Walter-wolf-animaniacs-48.9.jpg|Walter Wolf as The Magic Mirror Darkwing Duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Humbert the Huntsman Buckfullbody.jpg|Buck as Prince Floian's Horse Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Extras Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs